Not What I Meant when I said'Excitement' But it's Perfect!
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: Vampward/Possessiveward I'm trying to make him what everyone searches for and doesn't seem to find in the existing stories so desires/ideas are accepted via reviews. What you think the other stories lacked. Name to be temporary, it's wayyy too long.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After telling my mother that I was fine with living with Charlie, I was finally on my long journey to my origins. My Dad's Charlie, Chief of Police and everyone knew our family. My Mom Renee remarried to Phil after their divorce.

My relationship with Charlies was okay. Were were roommates and he was the friend with paternal instincts. I knew what to expect, it was school that I dreaded. School in general really, it was boring and my life was already dull. It killed me.

It was weird that these small town kids accepted me whole-heartedly into their circle of friends right away. Some of the girls only did it to use the current fascination of the townsfolk, I wasn't stupid.

They chattered on, I only half-listened eating my green apple.

But I think I would have noticed them even if I _was_ intergrated in the conversation...

"The Cullens," sighed Jessica.

"Muat?" She lifted her eyebrows and I instinctively turned to them again, only to turn back when the one that caught my eye was looking back at me.

"It's okay to look, that's what they're here for."

"I still think everyone shouldn't." defended a timid girl, appropriately named Angela.

"I second that." Jessica seemed taken aback.

"Whatever. Looking and dresing like that, you're asking for it." she went back to trying to obtain Mike's full attention. Angela and I went back to nibbling our food in silence.

Perhaps by the will of fate, we were all in the same class. Angela and Ben sat at the other side of the room, Jessica and Lauren at the back, Mike and Tyler behind me. I was happy to be in this class; I worked my ass off and waited patiently to get it.

I looked up to see who casted the shadow on my notebook and it was _him_…He got into his seat fluidly and impossibly silent. He continued to look at me like he was _studying_ me…I was an observer myself but I never full-on _stared_...

"H-hi I'm Bella," I held out my hand. He looked at it then back into my eyes.

"Edward," he nodded.

I was given a new textbook and Biology went on. I couldn't be excited that my day was almost over, walking to my last class, because he followed me, his stare borrowing a hole in my back. I walked fast to the girls locker room, and he kept up easily. He continued forward, still looking infront of him as if I was still there. _Strange..._

"Hey how was school," Dad said. It wasn't even a question anymore, I never had anything to say.

"Fine." And that was it.

I ate, I showered and went to bed after sending Renee an email.

* * *

The next day was the same with staring, stalking, and short answers. As was the one after that, and the one after that…

One day he was…gone. I looked around like a lost lamb without it's sheppard. I shook my head. It's ridiculous really...

I went into the backyard to read a classic while the potatoes were in the oven and the steaks marinating in the fridge. I couldn't read without wondering where he was. I closed my eyes hoping that I would shut him away, but when I opened them he was there.

His palms were at the sides of my head, his knees at the sides of my thighs. His face was too close for comfort; If I moved, our lips would touch. He deliberately blew into my face, causing me to close my eyes. _God that smell..._

"uh…" I sturrtered. I was dazed. He observed my reaction.

"Edward?" he gave a timid smile. I was going to ask what he was doing but first thing first:

"You're too close." I expected him to move, when he didn't I blushed furiously.

"I've only been gone for a few hours but I couldn't stay away for any longer…" My eyebrows scrunched together. To my horror he leaned in. I turned my head to avoid the unwanted kiss but he was aimming for my neck and I just made it easier for him.

He brushed his cheek against me, then his nose and lips. My heart beat double time and my lungs were just as labored.

_Oh my god!_

I heard the earth protest when his fingertips forced themselves into it. His breathing became erratic and he trembled like he was in a frenzy.

I started to fear the worst, I scream and flailed. He took my wirsts in one of his hands and covered my mouth with the other. My eyes bulged out of my skull in fear. I was still trying to get him off but he was much much stronger.

He chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, it seems I am to be in constant control of my flower…you haven't a clue how heavenly you smell…" The old english cadence made the possessiveness of his words more terrifying.

"Mmmm!"

"Are you going to be quiet?" his eyes demanded a genuine promise. After a second he backed off and I immediately took my opportunity to high tail it to the house. He grabbed hold of my arm just as I was getting up.

"**I give you my trust and this is what you do?!**" I couldn't believe he was actually surprised. I screamed the force I was using to pull away.

"Don't touch me! This is private property and my dad is Cheif of Police!" He lpulled me onto my blanket and held my face to show me the rock in his hand.

"Do you see this?" he asked more calmly. I looked at him then at the rock, not seeing the connection.

"Imagine this was your father's bones," he gripped it in his palm. When he opened his hand, 'sand' fell from it. I jerked in his grasp, horrified but silent.

"You get the picture. I _am_ a gentleman so when I ask you nicely the first time, I expect full obeience. Follow me down the road, do you think you can do that?" _I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go!_

His eyes were gradually getting darker again.

"O-okay." He helped me up, chilvary isn't dead. Holding my hand and having his arm around me made us look like we were a couple and that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Ahead I saw his car and my fate was confirmed.

"Why are you doing this Edward?"

"Your blood is-perhaps we should wait for when we're alone." He guided me to the passenger door and opened it. I didn't want to go in.

"Bella…?"

"Why are you taking me far?" he sigh.

"I'll tell you but as of right now, do as I _say_." he pushed me hip and I lowered myself into the car.

**AN: So…chapter two?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat in my seat with my fists in my lap. I watched him slip in in the corner of my eye, start the car, and drive us away.

_This can't be happenning to me..._

He reached over to cover my hand but I jumped, pulling it away.

"Relax or you'll hurt yourself." I crossed my arms.

"You couldn't possibly care about me."

"You're mistaken."

"How?"

"I just-I don't know. I don't understand it myself." he said softly.

"Does your family know you're doing this?"

"No, they don't and…I can't tell them. I _know_ they won't understand." he scoffed. If his family wouldn't know where to begin to look then it wouldn't matter if I knew. He was acting if it was all on impulse and…that could mean a lot of things.

"Where are you taking me."

"I don't know."

"Do you even have a plan?"

"How can you plan for something unexpected? I had to act fast…before you were taken away from me." he looked over to me as if to make sure I was still here. I think I heard genuine fear in his voice, I _did_ hear it.

"Why…would it even matter?"

"I…it matters to _me_. I…I can see the world in color now and…**it's none of your damn business**!" I jumped.

"I didn't mean to scare you. We're done talking."

_To see the world in color…isn't just naturally dull?_

I never thought there was something interesting in the world. Whether something exists is irrelevent…because I wouldn't be able to see it; So I stopped wondering, there's just nothing out there for me.

He drove for a long time and after a while, the car lulled me to sleep. At some point I was close to waking up because I felt him carry me out the car. I woke up in the middle of the night, on a large plush bed, with him seated on the side of it watching me sleep. I closed my eyes again.

_He sure is good-looking…_I remembered thinking that that day in the cafeteria. Memories of the days I watched him flowed before my eyes. I sat up when I was back in my backyard and he screamed at me.

"D-ah egh…" I stuttered when I saw him.

"I would say 'good morning' but it's the middle of the night." I looked at my body to make sure I had my clothes on, I did thank god, and then at my surroundings. The room looked too pretty to be a motel room.

"Where are we?"

"I got us a room in a hotel. It's temporary of course, it's only until I find us a permanent residence." I ran to the windows and pulled back the curtains. I managed to get a glimpse of the outside before he pulled the curtains back in place. It looked like an area with _some_ foot traffic during the day, but at this time of night it was completely deserted.

"Edward you have to take me home."

"I don't _have_ to." I started to back away.

"You do, yes you do…" He suddenly dissapeared from in front of me and reappeared behind me. I bumped into his chest and jumped away.

"You weren't going for the door I hope." I huffed trying to pump myself up to push him to the side and lunge to the door but he wrapped his arm around both of mine and covered my mouth.

"Stop trying to run or you'll make me angry." he threatened, close to the strange dark voice he sometimes spoke in.

I kept fighting and screaming against his hand but my fight disintergrated into tears. My knees went weak so he lowered us to the ground and let me rest against him.

"Shhhh there's nothing to cry about, nothing to be afraid of…" Still covering my mouth, he pressed his cheek to my temple. I kept crying because I didn't want a stranger to hold me like this, in a room alone in an area unknown.

After a while there was only silent tears. He tried to pull me up but I refused to stand; I let myself stay loose. He pulled me onto his shoulder and carefully laid me on the bed.

"You shouldn't cry," he said, wiping the tears away with the side of a finger.

"It's wrong that you cry. You out of everything in this sad, lonely world shouldn't cry.

"Just kill me now." I begged, keeping my eyes closed. "Do nothing else but that to me. Kill me."

"Why on earth would you ask such a thing of me?"

"Why did you take me away? Why me?"

"I didn't choose you…I don't know who did but I won't turn you away. You're more than everything I expected from this life."

"Nothing you've said makes sense."

"I'm glad…I wouldn't wish such a hell on anyone else, especially you."

"It still doesn't explain why it had to be me."

"**I said I don't know! But I'm not letting you go until I get what I want from you**…" My breathing became laboured.

"I-I don't have anything-"

"**You lie, yes you do!**" I opened my eyes, to see him trying to force himself into me with his eyes, as if mine were the path.

"Just…just be yourself…okay?" He brushed my cheek.

_He's insane, he's absolutely insane!_

I heard a phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and took the call at the other side of the room. I sat up to watch him.

_What if I managed to get it away from him?_

"I don't have to tell you." I heard the vioce get louder and more frantic.

"They aren't going to find us."

"_**Try**_." He put it into his pocket and pulled me off the bed by my arm.

"What? Who was that?"

"**We're going to play a game of 'Cat and Mouse'. Let's see how long it will take for them to give up.**" He pulled me out of the room, his hand around mine in a tight grasp, and I had to _run_ in order to keep up.

"What are you talking about, who was that on the phone?"

"**The cat so let's hurry.**" We went into the elevator and I noticed the security camera in the corner.A first I thought I felt cold when he touched me because I was scared but now I realize it's because** he** was cold. He had no internal temperature.

We got off at the lobby and it was prodominantly empty; There were security guards and the two people behind the counter. The moment when the doorman wished us a good night, was the most sureal and creepiest. No one knew; His hand holding made us look like a couple but I wasn't holding his. The dorman didn't see that.

As soon as we were out of the hotel he made us run around the block to his car parked on it's side; I didn't even get to see the name of the hotel. He opened the passenger door and pushed me inside. Somehow he was already in the drivers seat by the time I got myself situated. He sped out of the spot and onto the streets.

"Where are we going?"

"**Farther away from here,**" He grinned spectacularly. "**Don't worry, we're gonna have lots of fun…**"

**AN: I get the feeling that this is going to suck :( but if you still want more then I'll keep writing. I've got a general idea of where this is going to go.**


End file.
